et nocte perpetua
by Monochromatic Pylon
Summary: Seri oneshot pendek tidak beraturan mengenai Zack dan Aerith. Black: #19. Touching the Illusion
1. 7 Broken Promise

Judul: et nocte perpetua

Pairing: Zack/Aerith

Genre: Romance/Angst

Tema: #7. Broken Promise (Black and White Challenge: Set Black)

A/N: Sebuah seri oneshot pendek tidak beraturan mengenai Zack dan Aerith dengan sedikit referensi dari 'Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core'.

---

"_Aku punya dua puluh tiga kehendak, dua puluh tiga kemewahan kecil," jawab Aerith sembari membalik badan untuk menatapnya. "Tapi, hal yang paling aku inginkan adalah menghabiskan waktu denganmu lebih banyak."_

_---  
_

Ia ada disana, walau tidak selamanya tertangkap indra. Ia melebur, seperti bahan bakar yang keluar dari lubang kecil, dalam tiga detik membaur dengan molekul udara.

Kadang-kadang, aku bisa merasakan dirinya berlayar di antara sulur-sulur _lifestream_. Datang, tenggelam, mendekat, hilang. Di saat-saat seperti itu, aku mau tidak mau merasa sedikit senang, sekaligus ketir. Saat ini, dia tidak lebih dari salah satu bagian dari siklus purba _lifestream_, haknya untuk memiliki tubuh dan kesadaran individual telah berakhir, sampai suatu saat nanti 'ibu' memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan fragmen-fragmen jiwanya dan menjadikannya kembali dalam sebuah proses yang disebut reinkarnasi. Tapi, apapun yang terlahir baru itu tentu saja bukanlah lagi 'dia' yang kukenal.

Lima tahun aku menghabiskan waktuku di Midgar tanpa ada kabar darinya. Dalam tahun-tahun itu, ada hari-hari dimana aku tanpa sadar menekan deretan angka-angka yang akan menghubungkanku dengannya, tetapi diantara semua statik dan nada sambung yang terus terdengar, tidak ada suaranya yang menjawab.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, percakapan terakhirku dengannya.

_Tuut-tuut-tuut._

"Ya?"

"Ah! Akhirnya tersambung juga."

"Wh-whoaa! Aerith?"

"Menurutmu siapa?"

"Ahaha, Aerith. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu."

Dan suaranya tiba-tiba hilang sebentar. Aku dapat mendengar suara-suara tidak asing dilayangkan oleh pesawat telefon. Suara-suara yang tidak salah lagi merupakan medan perang.

"Halo, Zack?"

"A-ah, Aerith, maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara. Aku akan menghubungimu kembali nanti."

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Aku senang bisa berbicara denganmu Aerith, betapapun singkatnya."

"...Zack?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"...aku pasti akan ke sana."

Selama lima tahun aku kehilangan kontak dengannya. Selama lima tahun aku berdoa kepada 'ibu' agar ia baik-baik saja dimanapun ia berada.

Oleh kabar pertama yang kuterima dari 'ibu', aku termangu dan menerawang ke atas. Aku berusaha menolak, memblokir impuls yang menuntut indraku untuk menyahut. Aku tidak ingin menangis. Aku tidak akan menangis.

Dia hanya kembali kepada 'ibu'. Dia sudah kembali kepadaku. Air mata itu tidak pantas jatuh. Air mata itu tidak seharusnya membasahi lantai kayu reot gereja kami. Zack melanggar janji pertamanya untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku dan setengah memenuhi janji keduanya untuk mengunjungiku. Aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Aku hanya mengenal satu dalil: semua hidup berasal dari _lifestream_ dan akan kembali kepada _lifestream_. Kami semua pada akhirnya akan kembali kepada 'ibu'. Hanya saja, tidakkah sedikit tidak adil. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus aku? Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berulang di dalam benakku.

Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, ibu. Saat itu, aku sangat membencimu, walau sekarang aku tahu kamu pun tidak bisa lolos dari jaring takdir. Sama seperti kami. Sepertiku.

Apa yang diberikan kepadaku dua hari sesudah 'kabar' dari 'ibu', mungkin merupakan sebuah ejekan terhadap kemuramanku. (Atau mungkin sebuah penghiburan, aku tidak pernah bisa memahami maksud pejalin takdir dan selera humor mereka yang abnormal).

Seorang pemuda dengan mata berwarna langit lagi-lagi jatuh dari langit-langit lapuk gereja ini. Rambutnya terlalu terang dan ekspresinya terlalu muram, tapi dalam sekejap aku mengenali pedang kebanggaannya.

---

A/N:

(Asumsi, fakta, dan kronologis)

1. 'Ibu' yang saya maksud dalam ficlet ini adalah gaia, dimana Aerith diasumsikan dapat berkomunikasi dengan gaia.

2. Zack (dan Cloud) menghilang tanpa kabar selama lima tahun setelah ia berangkat ke Nibelheim untuk menghentikan Genesis. Selama jangka waktu tersebut mereka berada di lab Hojo dan menjalani percobaan abnormal.

3. Dua hari setelah Zack meninggal tertembak sekompi pasukan Shinra di dekat Midgar, Cloud jatuh dari atap gereja Aerith, sama seperti Zack yang dulu pertama kali bertemu dengan Aerith melalui kejadian itu.

4. Cloud mengalami ketidak-stabilan mental setelah berbagai trauma yang dialaminya dalam lima tahun menjadi kelinci percobaan Hojo dan setelah kematian Zack demi melindunginya. Dia mengadopsi memori Zack dan melupakan ingatannya sendiri.


	2. 28 Angel from hell

**Judul:** et nocte perpetua

**Pairing:** Zack/Aerith

**Genre:** angst, romance, hurt/comfort, dll, dsb

**Tema:** #28. Angels from hell (set black, infantrum Black and White Challenge)

**Catatan:** Timeline agak gaje. Hahaha. m(_ _)m

---

_"Aku adalah monster, Zack. Monster membunuh dan membalas dendam."_

_"Angeal... kamu bukan monster."_

_Dia tertawa pahit. "Kalau begitu, menurutmu apakah ini?"_

_Angeal berjalan mundur tiga langkah. Sayap seputih salju muncul dari punggung sebelah kirinya._

_Aku meringis. Genesis dan Angeal. Sayap hitam di sebelah kanan dan sayap putih di sebelah kiri. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Shinra?_

_"Malaikat," kataku pelan. "Sayapmu adalah sayap malaikat."_

_"Lalu apa yang seharusnya dimimpikan seorang malaikat?"_

_Aku tidak bisa menjawab. _

_"Malaikat ini ingin menjadi manusia, Zack."_

_---_

Pedang raksasa Angeal beristirahat di lantai gereja Aerith, menancap pada kayu yang menjadi rapuh oleh waktu. Aku terduduk di bangku gereja, memandang pedang yang memberatkan jiwaku bagai sebongkah es.

"Aerith, menurutmu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang malaikat?" aku berkata tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian damai tempat ini.

Aerith memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatapku. Ia bangkit dari taman bunganya dan menjatuhkan lili-lili yang baru saja dipetiknya ke gerobak bunga yang kami buat bersama. Aerith berjalan menghampiriku.

"Zack," panggilnya sambil merengkuh kepalaku. Suaranya bagaikan air.

Aku bersender kepadanya. Aerith selalu mengerti. Di saat aku tidak menyuarakan sepatah kata pun, di saat aku tersenyum, di saat aku melontarkan candaan ringan, Aerith dengan matanya yang menampung dunia akan menghardikku ringan. _Jangan memaksakan diri_, katanya. Wanita ini diberkati dengan kemampuan untuk mengenalmu bahkan lebih dari dirimu sendiri.

"Malaikat itu menjaga dan melindungi manusia," katanya pelan.

Aku bukan orang kuat, banyak hal yang memberatkanku dan membuatku berlutut. Ada yang bilang aral demi aral yang kau lalui akan membuatmu semakin kuat. Namun, aku tidak merasa kejadian ini akan membuatku lebih tegar, ataupun kuat, tidak sepantasnya Angeal menghilang, melebur seperti itu.

"Aerith, malaikat pun terkadang ingin menjadi manusia," aku berbisik.

Aerith mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambutku. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Suhu badan Aerith pada saat itu bagaikan jangkar yang menautkanku ke dunia ini.

Gereja Aerith telah melekatkan aromanya di diriku dan sekarang aku tahu setiap bunganya, setiap kursinya, setiap cahaya matahari yang jatuh melewati lapisan-lapisan sektor dan menyusup melalui atap bolongnya.

Di sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah mempercayai adanya keberadaan Tuhan. _Lifestream _adalah tempat yang akan kujamah suatu saat ketika aku mati, tubuhku akan melebur, membaur dengan siklus _lifestream_. Berkali-kali aku melihat proses ini terjadi pada rekan-rekanku, pada monster-monster yang kubunuh, pada Angeal.

Di dalam gereja ini, dimana waktu bagaikan terdiam dan cahaya adalah berkat, aku hampir percaya akan keberadaan Dia yang selalu disebut sebagai Sang Absolut oleh Aerith.

Kepada Tuhan yang tidak kukenal ini, aku pada saat itu aku meminta, agar malaikat-malaikat pun dapat menjadi manusia, agar tidak ada lagi malaikat Angeal yang kedua, agar Genesis cepat menyadarinya sebelum terlambat.

---

**END CHAPTER**

Pendapat/review anda, tentu saja, akan membuat saya senang. :D


	3. 19 Touching the illusion

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core  
**Chara/Pair:** Zack/Aerith **  
Prompt: **19. Touching the illusion

_Zack memicingkan matanya seolah tidak percaya. "Malaikat?"__  
_

_"Haha. Bukan, aku Aerith. Kamu jatuh dari sana, ingat?" jawabnya sembari menunjuk langit-langit yang berlubang.__  
_

---

Tetes-tetes hujan jatuh menyentuh mereka dengan lembut. Seperti belaian seorang ibu. Setetes demi setetes air mendarat, mengaliri kelopak-kelopak lili, membuat mereka merekah, bertambah tinggi, membengkokan sulur-sulur daun yang bagaikan menari diiringi staccato-staccato sayup sang hujan. _Tes-tes-tes. Tes-tes-tes. Tes-tes-tes._

Hujan ini bukanlah hujan biasa. Hujan ini adalah hujan _holy water_ yang memberi kehidupan.

Zack memalingkan kepalanya dari langit kusam di balik atap menganga dan menatap Aerith. Kepala Aerith tertunduk, tangannya bersatu di bawah dagunya dalam posisi doa. Konsentrasi terlihat jelas dalam raut wajahnya.

Entah apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan planet. Mungkin ia dan planet sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana cara mencapai ujung dunia, seperti apa Midgar sebelum terpolusi, pemandangan matahari terbit yang ia lihat, bagaimana kabar ibunya hari ini, atau mungkin apa sebaiknya yang ia beli untuk makan malam hari ini?

Zack diam-diam tersenyum.

Aerith berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lain yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia adalah Ancient yang terakhir, tapi yang membuatnya berbeda bukan hanya itu. Mungkin ia tidak secantik Jane si sekretaris divisi dua lembaga keuangan Shinra atau Marian, bartender ceria dari Wutai, namun Aerith lebih dari sekedar penampilan fisik.

Oh baiklah, dia rupawan. Tidak akan ada yang menyangkalnya.

Hanya saja, menurut Zack, yang membuat Aerith istimewa adalah Aerith tidak pernah lupa menjadi Aerith. Setiap kali ia mengunjungi sektor tujuh sehabis misi SOLDIER, setiap kali ia mendapat libur, begitu membuka pintu oak lapuk gereja ini, Aerith ada di sini.

"Aerith?" Zack memanggilnya.

Aerith berpaling, tetes-tetes terakhir _holy water_ berkilat terkena cahaya matahari di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum, dan dalam sepersekian detik, berbagai pikiran melintasi kepala Zack. Zack merasa ia akan, melakukan apapun, _apapun_, untuk melindungi senyum itu.


End file.
